


Lamenting together from a shared destiny

by Wallagen



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Discarded pizza boxes, F/M, Felatio, Handholding (sorry), Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallagen/pseuds/Wallagen
Summary: Waddup bois, here's a short and random one, I'm working on more Sectaranza dw. Until then, please enjoy this random crack I cooked up with a friend in our meth lab."Anna" gets her name from the latter half of "Susanna", just as Susie comes from the former half.
Relationships: Parallel Susie/Shadow Dedede
Kudos: 6





	Lamenting together from a shared destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Waddup bois, here's a short and random one, I'm working on more Sectaranza dw. Until then, please enjoy this random crack I cooked up with a friend in our meth lab.
> 
> "Anna" gets her name from the latter half of "Susanna", just as Susie comes from the former half.

The sky had turned to its typical dark and purple by the time she had arrived at his apartment. It might've taken the redhead a while to get in, had he not given her an extra key a few months prior. The lock turned, and she ran into the entrance, being met by the bulky, wide stairs. As he lived on the 5th floor, she promptly said, "fuck it" and simply floated her way up to the top, disregarding the stairs entirely.

With a quick landing, she touched down of floor #5, powerwalking over to his door. ‘Deep breaths’, she told herself. Whatever he had been doing for the last few hours after he got the news could turn out to be quite the mess. Steeling herself, Anna turned the handle and discovered his door wasn't locked. It admittedly made things easier, but she wasn't sure how she felt barging in uninvited. She shook her head and went inside, her friend needed her.

Much like Anna, Shadow Dedede was not his own person. His entire self had been constructed using the base template of the self-proclaimed King of Dream Land, reflected in a dimensional portal hijacked by their shared… ‘Employer.’ Anna herself originated from a dimensional rift, and was shaped in the image of her counterpart, Susanna Patrya Haltmann. They both knew they were not the originals, not truly real. It stung. Every time they saw themselves reflected, they were reminded of their illegitimacy. Perhaps that's why they both bonded, despite their "real world" counterparts never really interacting. She had related to his own demons, no one ever came for her either. So she supposed they found each other.

Walking into the living room, she quickly found him, sitting on the floor in a blanket, surrounded by open DVD covers, half-eaten pizza and a box of tissues. The television was on, but muted. She could hear running water from the kitchen, which a cup of sounded lovely. She sighed. Putting her bag down, she went over to his side, floating over the pattern of litter that circled him.

"Hey."

"...Hi."

He sniffled immediately after, sinking a large lump down his throat. He had yet to turn to her.  
Inviting herself into the blanket with him, she tugged herself beside him, resting her head on his arm. She received a drawn-out sigh, but knew he appreciated it. Compared to her smaller physique, he was quite the colossus, almost like a huge teddy bear. She found it a little endearing, though a little worrisome when he took her hand and held it tight in his larger mitten. They sat together for a while. 5 minutes. Then 10 minutes more. Silence decorated the messy apartment with an atmosphere of tranquil sorrow. But she understood, and that was all he needed right now. Maybe they loved each other. She wasn't sure, neither of them knew what it really was. But she imagined it was something like this. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She spoke up, breaking the silence. He nodded a lot. Raising herself from the floor, she offered a hand that he took. Holding onto him, she guided him to the sofa. 

"Just sit here, I'll be in the kitchen."

Scavenging through his cupboards, Anna eventually found a bag of popcorn kernels and turned on the microwave. Whilst she was awaiting them to be finished, she peeked into the living room once or twice. His head kept hanging low. Alarmed by the long-awaited *ding*, she found a bowl and filled it with the freshest Thursday evening popcorn one could wish for. Returning to the sofa, she handed him the bowl whilst searching for a movie she knew they both liked and could tune out. 'Agent of the Damned' was a classic. Putting the movie on, Anna quickly found her hand in his again. She was worried for him and he could tell. Fifteen minutes in, he sighed and apologized. Apologized for the mess he and his apartment were, apologized for not telling her sooner, everything, really. Her grip tightened around his own. "It's okay." 

He struggled with wording it, vacantly staring into the wall again. "... It's not easy to say."

"I know. And it's alright. You don't have to say it now."

"It's... he did it." She was confused, but somehow knew who he was talking about. She nudged closer to him, wrapping her hands around him in an understanding embrace.

"Dark Mind... He... He fucked my mom."

Anna blinked. The revelation did come as a surprise, but the more she thought about it, the more in line it was for their 'boss' that he'd do something so despicable. She shuddered, perhaps Dark Mind was out there right now, fucking her own mom, whoever that might be. She couldn't afford to show her own distress now though, he needed her strength. Her embrace tightened, her face had now buried herself in his chest as he opened his heart to her. It hurt. Their hearts were quivering in despair, but they found warmth in one another.

"I... I-I didn't even kn-" he choked on his words but set himself straight. He had the strength to get through this, he told himself.

"Didn't even know I had one u-until..." He stopped, dropping his shoulders and letting out an exhausted sigh. He was sobbing again, but it was okay. Her hand wandered, wiping away the tears as they fell, like rain in the city. As she held him, she wondered if kissing him would be inappropriate. He probably did not need more emotions to deal with at the moment, but she needed him to know. She was certain now. Eventually, they both calmed down and opened their embrace a little. Their eyes met, all filled with everything they knew they could never have. Five seconds later, their lips met at the middle. 

They broke apart, returning to gazing at each other’s tears. Perhaps their souls really were fake, but they knew that what they felt was real. Crashing together again, everything they had ever bottled up now flowed freely like a wave, as their lips danced in a tight unison. They kept this up until they ran out of air, panting as their foreheads rested on each other. 

Anna looked down, suddenly sheepish. An idea had sprung into her head, with no clue where it came from. She had never tried any of this before, but her heart demanded that she made him happy. This day shouldn't end as the worst of his life. Resting her hands on his own, she kept her sight on the ground as she inquired.

"...Do you want me to-"

She sank a lump. Her cheeks were flaring and flushing, trying her hardest to overcome her embarrassment.

"...Do you want me to suck your dick?"

The breath he didn't know he was holding escaped on its own. His own cheeks now reddened, intensely wondering how he managed to end up in a situation where his best friend was offering him fellatio. He looked down, embarrassment written all over his face for the world to see. Anna was starting to grow deeply worried, had she just assassinated their entire relationship? Before she could worry though, he had planted another quick peck on her lips and had hugged her tight. 

"I love you." He mustered from his sore throat.

Anna hugged him back like there was no tomorrow, and given how cruel their lord was, there might not be one if he found out what they were doing. But she found herself barely caring. Loosening the hug, she slid herself downwards, all the way down to the floor on her knees. Her face was almost as red as her hair now, but she kept going, taking off the jacket she never bothered discarding. Opening his kimono and pushing it aside, she discovered the edges of his boxers were poking out of his pants. If she wanted to, she could take them both off with one tug but decided against it and instead elected to start with the pants.

Pulling them down to his feet, Anna took a deep breath as she beheld what was in front of her. There was no mistaking it, his bulge was right in front of her, poking against the thin fabric of his increasingly tighter boxers. They had to go. Tugging at the edges of them, she steeled herself for the sight of his bare erection presented to her, ripe for pleasuring. Slowly removing the final barrier, his girth was exposed to the cooler air of the apartment, causing Shadow Dedede to shudder. Calming herself down, she put a soft hand around the base of it and planted a soft kiss on the tip to test the waters. Her effort bore fruit, as he sighed in ecstasy and readjusted himself in the sofa. She went a little further, now licking him in short strokes along the member's head. A new craving had spawned within her, she wanted more of it. She wanted to feel his whole cock in her mouth, throbbing against the tightness of her dainty throat. Alas, she restrained herself and only engulfed the tip of it past her lips.

She now started bobbing her head, picking up the tempo as she took more and more of his dick in her mouth. Panting heavily from her act, felt himself getting closer and closer to bursting. Finally, Anna managed to take the whole thing down and kept it there, her lips now practically kissing his crotch. Her moaning was now barely muffled by his length, still escaping her busy lips as her tongue fought to taste more of him. Finally, her mouth pushed him over the limit as he came inside it, coating the walls of her throat with ropes of his load. It proved too much for her to handle, as it started to overflow and leak from her lips, leaving her no choice but to slowly take the whole thing out of her with a satisfying *pop*.

"Aaaahhh~" she moaned, licking her lips. Lapping up everything she could muster, she finally closed her mouth and swallowed. The head of her new-found lover had now tilted upwards towards the ceiling as he leaned back in the now messy sofa, still recovering from the best nut he had ever busted. Wiping a hand across her lips, she crawled up the side of the sofa and rested next to him, flushed cheeks rubbing against his own. He then kissed hers. They knew they had to clean the messy apartment at one point, and probably head to bed for a better place to rest, but for the brief time being, they relished in the warmth that they had found a new light and a loving partner for eternity.

As well as a damn good blowjob.


End file.
